


Невозможное

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Эти отношения далеки от идеала, но Акихито все устраивает.





	Невозможное

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки с Фикбука "Такаба Акихито НЕ! уке!!!" Понимаю, что ее автор хотел нечто другое, но Остапа понесло...

     Акихито лежит на широкой кровати в спальне Асами и, прикрыв глаза, пытается перевести дыхание. Удовлетворить Асами — та еще задачка, а облегчать ее любовнику никто и не собирался. Акихито вслушивается в шорох шелковых простыней и изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как гладкая ткань скользит по обнаженному телу, очерчивая его контуры. Щелчок зажигалки, шумный выдох и запах дыма — Асами закуривает свой любимый «Dunhill», и это значит, что у Акихито есть еще пара минут, чтобы отдохнуть перед следующим раундом.  
     — Хм... никак о вечном задумался, Такаба? — раздается над ухом низкий насмешливый голос, вызывая у фотографа тоскливый вздох.  
     Кажется, у него нет этой пары минут.  
     Акихито обреченно открывает глаза и встречается взглядом со знакомым янтарным прищуром. Асами выдыхает очередную порцию дыма, ехидно улыбается и откидывает назад растрепавшиеся черные волосы — у Акихито моментально пересыхает во рту, а в паху ощущается приятная тяжесть. И, черт возьми, Асами об этом тут же догадывается, потому что с самодовольной плотоядной улыбкой гасит окурок в пепельнице, придвигается ближе к любовнику и жадно впивается в его губы. Акихито плавится от этого поцелуя, от уверенных собственнических объятий, от сильного тела, каждый раз поражающего невероятной пластикой опасного хищника. Он уже готов позорно уступить ведущую роль, но вовремя вспоминает о призрачной угрозе страпона, ожидающего его за пассивность в постели, и решительно тянет Асами на себя.

    Такаба Акихито — вполне состоявшийся молодой фотограф, никогда не испытывавший недостатка в женском внимании. Но он даже не задумывается о возможности пофлиртовать с юными привлекательными моделями — и не только из-за озвученной однажды угрозы кастрировать его за не профессиональный интерес к девушкам. Акихито сам — даже за все богатства мира! — не променяет на них Асами Рюко, которая старше его на двенадцать лет, выше на полголовы и легко скрутит его в бараний рог, не дожидаясь помощи телохранителей.  
     Она харизматична и привлекательна — тем типом красоты, одинаково притягательной и в мужчинах, и в женщинах. Она держит в ежовых рукавицах бизнес-мир не только Токио, но и, наверное, всей Японии, и крутые мужики с самой внушительной репутацией бледнеют, заслышав ее имя. Она метко стреляет, владеет холодным оружием и боевыми искусствами и, не моргнув глазом, способна отправить человека на тот свет. Она выкуривает две пачки сигарет в день, а стакану теплого молока на сон грядущий предпочитает бокал виски. Асами называют тигрицей токийских джунглей, и спать с ней — все равно, что засовывать голову в пасть полосатому хищнику.  
     И Акихито — тот, кто делает это почти каждую ночь.  
     Он поймал ее в свой видоискатель, пытаясь вытащить на свет очередную сенсационную криминальную сделку. Она в ответ поймала его в ловушку и, в качестве наказания, запихнула пленку с компроматом в задний проход. А потом, усмехнувшись, оседлала ошеломленного Акихито и отымела собой так, что у того ноги подгибались от слабости. И он сам не понял, когда унижение от того, как с ним обошлась какая-то богатая и влиятельная стерва, сменило дикое желание снова и снова испытывать это невероятное удовольствие в ее объятиях.  
     Асами легко доминирует в их отношениях, ей не нравится работа любовника и она старается его контролировать. Акихито, в попытке сохранить остатки мужской гордости, бунтует и пытается проявлять самостоятельность. Иногда ему это удается, но чаще он доводит Асами до бешенства, и она изобретательно и со вкусом наказывает его. В ход идет БДСМ-костюм, специфические игрушки и низкий хрипловатый шепот прямо в ухо: «Ты был плохим мальчиком, мой милый Акихито… и будешь за это наказан…» Потом у Акихито пылают уши от одного воспоминания о подробностях наказания, но он бывает плохим мальчиком все чаще и чаще, хотя скорее умрет, чем признается, что даже мысль об этом возбуждает его. Наверное, он все-таки мазохист…

    Но когда Акихито задает ритм, размашисто и неторопливо толкаясь в обжигающую тесноту хрипло стонущей на нем Асами и придерживая партнершу за бедра, когда прижимает ее к себе в момент оргазма, чувствуя, как бьется в его объятиях опасная хищная сила, удивительная в женщине, он забывает обо всем. О цветущих багряно-лиловым синяках и засосах на его теле — последствиях по-мужски грубых ласк. О замашках доминатрикс из садо-мазо клуба и любви к девайсам из секс-шопа. О попытках нарядить его в дорогие шмотки и снабдить золотой кредиткой, которым он сопротивляется особо упорно. Об ее опасной работе, вредных привычках, неумении готовить и наплевательскому отношению к домашнему уюту. Эту женщину нельзя привести домой и познакомить с мамой, ею не похвастаешься перед друзьями. Жизнь с ней — сплошной адреналин, и Акихито она вполне устраивает. Даже если ему никогда не суждено в этом признаться.  
     Асами крепко обнимает его, перекатывается на спину и устраивается поудобнее. Акихито утыкается носом в мягкую грудь, вдыхает знакомый аромат гладкой кожи и не сдерживает улыбки. Пальцы любовницы вплетаются в его волосы, неспешно массируя кожу головы, нагоняют сонливость. Засыпая, Акихито почему-то думает, что с таким характером и родом занятий Асами стоило родиться мужчиной. Правда, тогда стать любовниками им было бы невозможно…


End file.
